Gue Kenal Eloh?
by Pengenpup
Summary: Ketika dua orang yang dulu sahabatan, terpisah jarak dan terpisah ingatan. Akankah mereka kembali bertemu dan bersama dalam membangun memori?/ YAOI/CHANBAEK/BODOR ALERT


**Gue Kenal Eloh?**

 **EXO is EXO'L's**

 **Genre: Komedi Romens /?**

 **Warning: Ini cerita homo**

 **Cast: Park Chanyeol**

 **Byun Baekhyun**

 **Jung Sarang**

 **Dan other cast yang gabisa saya sebutin satu per satu~~**

 **Enjoy !**

 **-Jaman SMP-**

Chanyeol hanya terdiam menahan napsu melihat foto yang ada di hape temannya. Bentuknya bulat, besar dan ada dua. Hm… dan Chanyeol yakin itu isinya susu. Baekhyun si pemilik hape sudah senyum-senyum sendiri melihat ekspresi si bintang pelajar yang soleh itu. Baekhyun yakin Chanyeol akan tergoda kali ini. Melihat ada iler yang hampir keluar dari sudut bibir Chanyeol. Hahaha –tawa Baekhyun dalam hati.

Tiba-tiba Chanyeol memberikan hape itu kembali ke Baekhyun.

"Gak! Aku ga bakal tergoda sama itu!" ujar Chanyeol dengan nada tegas.

Baekhyun memegang hapenya yang hampir kepeleset dari tangan halusnya. Baekhyun menatap layar hapenya. Apa yang salah dengan ini?

"Emang kenapa sih Yeol? Ini kan enak."

"Baek. Kamu pikir aku akan suka yang begituan? Jangan berusaha membatalkan puasaku!" Bentak Chanyeol yang berhasil bikin Baekhyun sejenak berpikir –chanyeol benar.

"Tapi Nyeol…" Ujar Baekhyun pelan sambil menggenggam hape jablay (layar sentuh) yang baru dibelikan papihnya.

"Tau ah! Yeol sebel sama Baekhyun! Berusaha mutusin puasa Yeol!" ujar Chanyeol sambil naik ke sepedanya.

"Kamu bukan temen Yeol lagi!" teriak Yeol sambil menggowes sepedanya menjauh.

"Ta-tapi…. Yeol!" teriak Baekhyun .

Namun, Yeol tidak mau mendengarkannya. Yeol meninggalkannya. Baekhyun hanya menunduk sedih sambil memandangi layar hapenya.

"Apa yang salah dengan gambar bakpao ini Yeol? Aku hanya ingin kau batal puasa agar kamu kuat." Gumam Baekhyun lirih.

Dan Baekhyun yang sedih pun berjalan lesu ke rumahnya.

Baekhyun berjalan melewati sawah, hutan, gunung dan lautan. Ketika sampai di depan Alpa mart, tiba-tiba hapenya bergetar erotis.

Drrttt…drrrttt…

Baekhyun melihat notif hapenya. Pesan di line grup kelas 7-e

 **K. Chendra J.D**

 **Gawattt! Chanyeol teman kita kecelakaan!**

 **Sehun Kerr(e)**

 **OMO! Serius ketua keless? –eh kelas?**

 **K. Chendra J.D**

 **Iya serius! Tadi aku abis jajan di Alpa, pas keluar ada gerombolan orang. Aku kepo, terus aku liat. Eh kok kaya kenal korbannya. Gataunya itu si Chanyeol!**

 **H. Tao fik Z.**

 **Huwaaa! Kasian Channie T~T**

 **Kecelakaan karena apa ketua kelas?**

 **K. Chendra J.D**

 **Menurut yang aku denger dari bisik-bisik orang sih katanya dia naik sepeda sempoyongan gitu. Terus tiba-tiba jatuh dengan posisi terguling. Lalu gak sengaja ada tukang batagor di sebelahnya. Chanyeol pun jatuh ke tanah dan keinjek sama tukang batagor yang lewat tersebut.**

 **H. Tao fik Z.**

 **Apanya yang keinjek? huhu kaciannn T,,T**

 **K. Chendra J.D**

 **Lumayan sih.. kepalanya.**

 **Sehun Kerr(e)**

 **APA?!**

Baekhyun menganga tak percaya. Chanyeol seperti itu pasti karena dirinya. Harusnya ia berhasil membuat Chanyeol membatalkan puasanya.

Karena perasaan bersalah, Baekhyun pun memutuskan untuk melihat keadaan Chanyeol. Baekhyun pun berlari ke rumahnya. Setelah lama berlari, akhirnya Baekhyun sampe di rumah Chanyeol. Oh tidak! Dia melihat mobil ambulans di depan rumah Chanyeol! Baekhyun pun berlari mendekati rumah Chanyeol.

Dilihatnya Mamah Chanyeol sedang nangis. Baekhyun ragu, tapi dia pengen tau keadaan Chanyeol.

"Mmm.. permisi tante. Um.. Chanyeol gimana keadaannya?" Tanya Baekhyun pelan.

Mamah Chanyeol berenti nangis mendengar itu. Wajahnya tiba-tiba galak. Dia menatap Baekhyun seperti tokoh antagonis Arzu di sinetron turki Elif.

"INI SEMUA GARA-GARA KAU!"

Baekhyun kaget.

"IYA KAU! GARA-GARA DIA KELAPARAN, DIA JADI GAK KONSEN NAIK SEPEDA. DAN GINI JADINYA!"

Baekhyun mikir, ya.. ini memang salahnya. Kalo saja.. kalo saja.. Ah sudahlah. Baekhyun memang salah.

"CHANYEOL AMNESIA! HUWEEEEE " Tiba-tiba mamah Chayeol nangis lagi.

Baekhyun kaget. "A-amnesia?"

"YA! DAN INI SEMUA GARA-GARA KAMUH! PERGI KAMUH ANAK NAKAL!" usir mamah Chanyeol sambil mendorong Baekhyun dengan kekuatan ibu-ibu.

Aaaaaaa!  
Baekhyun terdorong ke tanah dan tanpa sengaja kepalanya membentur batu bata. Saat itu juga Baekhyun tidak bergerak dan hanya diam. Kepalanya mengeluarkan darah. Sontak mamah Chanyeol panik.

"Oh tidak! Apa yang kulakukan? Apa aku membunuhnya?"

Karena mamah Chanyeol pikir Baekhyun mati, akhirnya mamah Chanyeol menyeret tubuh Baekhyun ke mobil dan membawanya pergi jauh.

Setelah beberapa kilometer, Baekhyun dibuang di tepi jalan.

"Baguslah. Ini akan menhilangkan jejakku." Setelah itu mamah Chanyeol pergi meninggalkan Baekhyun.

Tapi Baekhyun is never died! Dia Cuma pingsan!

Baekhyun mengedip-ngedipkan matanya pusing. Dia kaget, karena terbangun di pinggir jalan sepi. Kepalanya sakit.

"Ah.. sakit."

Baekhyun melihat sekitarnya, tempat yang tidak ia kenal.

" Aku dimana?"

Hey tunggu. Jangankan tempat. Ia bahkan tidak ingat siapa dirinya.

"Aku siapa?"

.

.

.

.

Baekhyun, 12 tahun, Amnesia.

.

.

PROLOG END

TO BE CONTINUED

.

.

* * *

 **a/n:**

 **Helloowwww ! Author baru disini!**

 **Untuk mengawali cerita, saya pake pair ChanBaek weheheh /^-^/**

 **Emang gaje sih prolognya wehehe saya tau itu –**

 **Tapi semoga cerita kesononya kalian ngerti**

 **Wkwkwkz**

 **Btw, chara ceweknya yang namanya Jung Sarang itu kalo gatau cari aja di google haha. Itu cewek yang punya bakpao gede di dada (?)**

 **Kalo anak-anak Rp kayaknya pada tau wkwkwkwkzz**

 **See U next chap. Thanks for reading !**

 **Ayo ayoo yang penasaran sok atuh di review+fav+follow**


End file.
